wolvesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherokee Pack
The Cherokee '''was formed in early 2000 when five wolves were released in Yellowstone National Park. Alpha Pair The alpha positins was taken by Kimberly and Jason. Both were taken by disease and Trini and Zack assumed the dominant positions.Trini died in September 2004 and Millie became the new alpha female and her brother Martin became the dominant male till he left the group. Matty became the dominant male. Millie wa soverthrown by Lya who became the new alpha female. Current Members The Charokee have 21 members as of Janaury 2005. Lya (YCF015) '''Alpha Female Matty (YCM007) Alpha Male Slotch (YCM020) Keige (YCM021 Zeit (YCM022) Brandon (YCM027) Lele (YCF028) Scrappy (YCM029) Scooby (YCM030) Shaggy (YCM031) Lasie (YCF032) YCF034 YCM035 YCF036 YCM037 YCF038 YCM039 YCP040 YCP041 YCP042 YCP043 All Known Members A list of all wolves born or joined the Cherokee. Kimberly (YCF001) Jason (YCM002) Trini (YCF003) Zack (YCM004) Billy (YCM005) Martha (YCF006) Matty (YCM007) Martin (YCM008) Millie (YCF009) Drew (YCM010) YCM011 Cryilla (YCF012) Kathy (YCF013) Jabe (YCM014) Lya (YCF015) Seth (YCM016) Bell (YCF017) Smudge (YCF018) Blotch (YCM019 Slotch (YCM020) Keige (YCM021) Zeit (YCM022) Lucy (YCF023) Jules (YCF024) Wilma (YCF025) Stanley (YCM026) Brandon (YCM027) Lele (YCF028) Scrappy (YCM029) Scooby (YCM030) Shaggy (YCM031) Lasie (YCF032) YCP033 YCF034 YCM035 YCF036 YCM037 YCF038 YCM039 Rivals The Charokee's main rivals are the Navajo. History Janaury 2000: Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy were releases. Kimberly and Jason were the alpha pair. February 2000: Kimberly was pregnant. March 2000: '''Kimberly gave birth to Martha, Matty, Martin and Millie. '''April 2000: Trini was pregnant. One encounter with Navajo. May 2000: Trini gave birth to Drew, YCM011, Cryilla and Kathy. June 2000: '''Zack and Billy went roving. '''July 2000: Joey appeared. Two encounters with Navajo. August 2000: One encounter with Navajo. September 2000: Kimberly aborted her litter. October 2000: '''One encounter with Wild Dogs. '''November 2000: '''YCM011 died. One encounter with Navajo. '''December 2000: '''Two encounters with Navajo. '''Janaury 2001: Two encounters with Wild Dogs. February 2001: '''Kimberly was pregnant. One encounter with Wild Dogs. '''March 2001: '''Kimberly gave birth to Jab, Lya, Seth and Bell. '''April 2001: '''Two encounters with Navajo. '''May 2001: '''Trini was pregnant. Two encounters with Wild Dogs. '''June 2001: Trini gave birth to Smugde, Blotch and Slotch. Joey appeared. July 2001: One encounter with Wild Dogs. August 2001: '''Three encounters with Wild Dogs. '''September 2001: '''Two encounters with Wild Dogs. '''October 2001: '''One encounters with Navajo. '''November 2001: One encounter with Navajo and Wild Dogs. December 2001: '''Jason died of diseae. Two encounters with Wild Dogs and one with Navajo. '''Janaury 2002: '''Zack assumed the role of alpha male. '''February 2002: '''Billy died of disease. '''March 2002: '''Kmberly was found dead. Trini became the dominant female. Two encounters with Navajo. '''April 2002: '''Trini was pregnant. '''May 2002: '''Trini was pregnant. '''June 2002: '''Trini gave birth to Keige, Ziet, Lucy and Jules. '''July 2002: Martin, Matty and Jab went roving. August 2002: Two encounters with Wild Dogs. September 2002: '''YCF023 was predated. '''October 2002: Two encounters with Navajo and one with Wild Dogs. November 2002: '''One encounter with Navajo and Wild Dogs '''December 2002: '''One encounter with Navajo. '''Janaury 2003: '''Martin and Matty went roving. '''February 2003: '''Trini was pregnant. '''March 2003: '''Trini gave birth to Wilma, Stanley, Brandon and Lele. '''April 2003: '''Five encounters with Navajo. '''May 2003: '''Martin, Matty, Drew, Jad and Seth wenr roving. '''June 2003: Lyla was pregnant. July 2003: Lyla gave birth to Scrappy, Scooby, Shaggy and Lasie. August 2003: '''One encounter with Wild Dogs. '''September 2003: '''Two encounters with Wild Dogs. '''October 2003: '''Martin went roving. '''November 2003: Martin, Matty, Jab, Seth, Blotch and Smudge went roving. December 2003: '''One encounter with Navajo. '''Janaury 2004: Three encounters with Wild Dogs and one with Navajo. February 2004: '''Martha was pregnant. '''March 2004: '''Martha lost her litter. Trini was pregnant. Martha, Cryrilla, Kathy and Bell elft the group and formed the Phantom. '''April 2004: '''Trini gave birth to YCP033, YCF034, YCM035 and YCF036 and YCM037. '''May 2004: '''YCP033 was killed. '''June 2004: '''Mille was pregnant. Two encounters with Wild Dogs. '''July 2004: '''Millie gave gave to YCF038 and YCM039. '''August 2004: '''One encounter with Navajo and Wild Dogs. '''September 2004: '''Trini died. Millie became the new alpha female. Zack went roving. '''October 2004: Zack, Martin, Matty, Drew, went Jab, Seth and Blotch roving. November 2004: '''Zack left the group. Martin became the new dominant male. '''December 2004: '''Stanley died. Three encounters with the Wild Dogs. '''January 2005: '''Two encounters with the Wild Dogs and one with Navajo. '''February 2005: '''One encounter with Navajo. '''March 2005: '''Martin, Drew, Seth, Jab, Blotch, Brandon and Shaggy left the group and joined the Navajo. Matty became the new dominant male. '''April 2005: '''Millie was pregnant. '''May 2005: Millie gave birth but lost her litter. Lya overthrew Millie and became the new dominant female.Lele was pregnant. June 2005: Lele gave birth to VCM040, VCM041, VCF042 and VCF043. July 2005: Matty, Slotch, Keige, Zeit, Shaggy, Scoody and Scrappy wentr roving. August 2005: Millie, Smudge, Lucy, and Wilma left the group to form the Sioux. Category:Wolf Packs